gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Scarred Kantus
The Scarred Kantus was a very cunning and strategic Kantus monk who commanded Locust forces at Jilane. Biography down so it doesn't kill the child.]] Battle of Jilane Ambush While stationed at the captured city of Jilane, this Kantus monk led a group of Drones and Tickers along with an Unarmored Mauler in attacking a group of Gears and civilians. He was about to order the Drones under his command to attack the humans but stopped when he spotted a lone child separated from the other humans; a Drone was about to kill it but the Scarred Kantus made it lower its Hammerburst Assault Rifle and ordered his forces to stay back. It then threw a rock at the child to get its attention. Once the child saw the Locust, it screamed, alerting the other humans to its whereabouts. The Scarred Kantus used this time to hide and ordered its men to wait for someone to rescue the child. When one human did, the monk sent the Mauler to attack them, killing the child and knocking out Marcus, almost killing him. Similar to his previous strategy, he kept the Gear alive to use as bait to trick the other humans into trying to rescue him so he could ambush them.Gears of War: Barren Issue Four Assaulting the Bunker The monk directed his forces to attack the bunker the humans were hiding in, ordering the Mauler to bash the door down with its flail. He then started to chant to power up some of the Drones around him. As he did so, the Mauler finally broke in, but as they walked through the doorway, most of the Drones along with the Mauler were killed or wounded by an explosion which was triggered by Damon Baird. The monk was able to dodge a couple of shots from Dominic Santiago, but it started to panic and looked noticeably worried after seeing most of his forces killed. He tried to heal one of the injured Drones, but was cut down and killed by fire from Damon Baird, Alexandra Brand and Annalisa, who were lying in ambush and using its own tactic against it. Personality and Traits This particular Kantus was shown to be more clever and strategic than most. He preferred to use ambush tactics, sparing one life just so it could ambush anyone that would come to the rescue. This was seen when a Drone was about to shoot at one child, but the Scarred Kantus told it to hold its fire and wait, knowing that someone would eventually come to the child's aid. It then proceeded to throw a rock at the child to alert the other humans that it was in need of help, hoping that they would send someone to rescue it. Its intuition was right as Marcus came to rescue the child. When he was within range, the Scarred Kantus ordered the Unarmored Mauler to attack, ambushing the Gear, almost killing him, and killing the child. It then tried the same tactic again with the downed Gear, hoping the others would come to his rescue so it could ambush them yet another time. He then ordered his soldiers to commence the assault on the bunker. Its primary tactic for attacking the bunker was to have the Unarmored Mauler smash down the door with its flail, and to keep reviving any of its injured Drones so it could have an unlimited supply of Drones. Like most Kantus, the Scarred Kantus was able to lead groups of Drones and other Locust. It was also able to revive injured Drones and strengthen them with its chanting, like any other Kantus. Behind the scenes *Ironically, the Scarred Kantus was killed via an ambush attack, exactly the same tactic it used twice on the Gears. Appearances *''Gears of War: Barren Part Four'' References Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Locust Characters